Unthinkable, Unbelieveable, Twisted Reality
by ANNA.K.H
Summary: Some secrets cannot be kept, and sometimes the last person you ever thought would help you is the one who saves your life. First story/fanfic ever written, please review and help me improve! Also if any one wouldn't mind editing feel free to pm me! please? STORY IS MINE SETTING AND CHARACTERS ARE NOT! JKR OWNS HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Unthinkable**

Hermonie sat alone in complete shock in the heads compartment on the train on her way to her final year of schooling at Hogwarts. " _This cannot be happening! It's not real...it cannot be real..."_ she thought holding her hand to her burning cheek . _"He just backhanded me in the hall...anyone could have seen...surely no one did though..it was empty right?" ._ Ron had promised it would stop, every time he lashed out in anger or frustration he had promised it would be the last. " _Why do I keep believing him?"._ She was close to tears as the door started to open.

Already annoyed Draco Malfoy opened the door to the heads compartment to see a rather disturbed looking Hermonie Granger. _"Great, just my fucking luck. I'm going to have to share a room with the bitchiest most stuck up, know it all, rule abiding tattletale in the history of Hogwarts"_ he thought. Out loud all Draco said was "Someone kill your cat or something Granger?" smirking all the while. She just looked startled, almost frightened and like she just might cry, her lack of reaction was abnormal, it bothered him. He tried again to get a rise out of her " Hey mudblood, I'm speaking to you...you can still speak can't you?". That did the trick, her visible shift in attitude was a relief to him. Anger was fine but a crying Granger was not something he was going to deal with .

As Hermonie watched the door slide open she panicked. " _I didn't cast a concealment spell, NO ! Is that Malfoy?! Please Merlin NO NO NO..." ._ His opening line was something about her cat? " _How can he know about Ron killing Crookshanks? No one knows about Rons fits, he can't … he can't know... My face! I wonder if its noticeable? Did he see us in the hall? If I cast the spell now he will know i'm hiding something.."_ She was sure her panic was obvious Malfoy looked perplexed, no doubt drawing the wrong conclusion about her reaction. Then he just had to say it "Hey mudblood, I'm speaking to you...you can still speak can't you?". Just the same jackass as always. Hermonie realized slowly, angrily, that she was going to spend her last year rooming with her worst enemy.

He sat on his side of the compartment and stared at her, smirking, hoping to keep her mad but also appraising her appearance. She was thinner than he remembered, paler her hair was tamed, pulled up in a ponytail with a few curls framing her face. She was in her muggle jeans and a black long sleeve fitted t-shirt. Granger was actually pretty, her brown eyes were big, lashes dark and her lips... they were full and deeply pink because she seemed to be nervously biting them. he never thought he would see the day Hermonie Granger was attractive. "So Granger, excited to be my roommate? Hoping to catch me in my skivvies? " he asked trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Malfoy you are so offensive" Hermonie finally spoke "How could you have possibly had time to make top marks in between assassination attempts? You are not even that... no .." she was standing now. "This is not right, it can't be you, anyone but fucking you!" louder still "Please tell me this is a joke! It must be a mistake." She stood there staring out the window hands in fists at her sides, tears rolled silently down her face as the country side rolled by. " _that was rude of me...i'm supposed to be cordial... a role model..."_ she thought absently. Sitting back down in her seat Hermonie looked up to see Draco was staring at her, angrily.

"You think I wanted this Granger?!" he spoke low and calm. He had noticed the bruise forming on the side of her face, curiosity overriding his anger. "Who did you snap at to get that bruise?" he asked louder than he spoke before. He watched her go still, she had visibly paled. Encouraged, he kept going "You really shouldn't yell at people." He stood and took the three steps from his seat to hers, placed one hand on either side of her face, watching her eyes widen. She turned away making it easy for him to whisper in her ear "A little girl like you hurt with a temper like that" she wasn't even breathing. "so who did this to your face Granger?" He shifted and moved one hand to brush his fingers over the bruise on her face. she flinched.

She tried her best to keep from shaking as Malfoy loomed over her, she knew he just wanted to intimidate her. " _It's not going to work,I am not scared of Draco Malfoy"_ she told herself as she turned her face away. Malfoy seemed like he had grown over break, broad shoulders now spanned his athletic frame. " _Tall he must be at least 6'3? everyone is tall to me though "_ she thought reminding herself that she was only 5'2. Hermonie turned her face back towards Malfoy, realizing that they were so close their noses almost touched. "I apologize for yelling" she whispered "and being impolite" He was shocked. "If we are going to survive this year we will need to work together without trying to kill one another" He was standing hands at his sides, in front of her looking confused. "Do you think we can do that? Be cordial for our last year?" she finished , he had sat back on his side now.

"You did not answer my question Granger" Malfoy said and smiled. He was always surprised by her bravery, she seemed impossible to rattle at times. Her eyes were staring into his own, coldly. She was determined not to appear weak or frightened by his attempt to scare her. He could see her calculating options and answers to his question. Finally, when he began to think they were going to spend the rest of their trip in a silent staring contest, he heard "I really can't say... I can't, Please don't tell anyone? Just this once please Malfoy". He was shocked by the " _please_ " and " _the don't tell"_ . The goodie goodie had a secret, a obviously dark one, should he keep it? He was looking out the window again, thinking about a million things...

Hermonie was terrified Malfoy was going to say something to someone about the bruise on her face. She felt everything unraveling, she just wanted to be off the train away from him, his staring and his questions. She excused herself to the restroom to change into her robes for school. She checked all her concealment charms while she was alone in the bathroom, a few needed refreshing and she cast a new one for her face. A little bit of lip balm and a few swipes of mascara completed her routine. "I _am so very boring... plain...even my lip balm is colorless...no amount of primping is going to make me pretty..."_ she thought with a sigh. Makeup was a mystery she had yet to master and she felt silly learning vanity charms so she had resigned to being unattractive and unnoticed. Which was fine because attention was not something she needed right now, she told herself. When she made it back to the heads compartment Malfoy was sleeping, she cast a silencing charm on herself to make sure not to disturb him. Hermonie pulled a book out of her bag and curled up in her seat to read. It would be a few more hours before they arrived.

Draco awoke with his heart pounding in his ears and his breath coming fast, the nightmares he had been plagued with were constant. Rubbing is face with his hands he realized he was not alone, it hadn't occurred to him that he was still on the train. He suffered a moment of panic wondering if he had made any noises in his sleep. Then he realized Hermonie was also asleep, the book she had been reading ( _Magic in the Healers Hands_ ) was precariously balanced on the edge of her seat about to tumble to the floor. Draco observed her yet again amazed by her beauty, he noted her concealment of the bruise. He also noted the she had put mascara on and that her lips full and pink looked soft and for just a moment he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. Shaking his head " _what the hell is wrong with me? Its fucking Granger."_ Leaning back in his seat he stared out the window, because it was the only thing to stare at that wasn't Granger, hoping they were close to school.

Hermonie woke up when she knocked her book to the floor with a loud thud. Startled by the noise she jumped a little and looked about frantically. Draco was staring out the window, apparently lost in thought as her movements had not drawn his attention. Her silencing spell covered the noise but she was still surprised the movement hadn't gotten his attention. She quickly removed the silencing charm, which he did notice, and said a quick "I didn't want to disturb you earlier" to explain away the charm. Hermonie looked down slightly embarrassed by his watchful eyes. She wondered self-consciously " _whats he looking at? My hair must be a mess... He is probably about to make fun of me for being ugly or something..."_ She could feel herself blushing, and hated it.

Then the train slowed to a stop. They had to be first out and in the carriage to arrive ahead of everyone else so they could guide the class into the great hall and take the first years to the sorting hat. Draco still staring at Hermonie as the train finally stopped moving stuck out his hand and simply said "Truce?" Hermonie gladly if not a little tentatively, took his hand and repeated "Truce". Then they exited their compartment and headed for the carriages.

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


	2. 2

2

They sat silently in the carriage all the way to the school. They performed their head duties expertly and in almost perfect unison. Guiding students to seats,passing out enchanted castle maps that would only show students to dorms and classes specific to their individual schedules. They were silent through the feast, speaking when spoken to, nodding , smiling and waving to professors and students alike as they sat at their designated place at the front of the hall. Hiding their mutual discomfort and trying to put on a unified front was exhausting. " _I just want to sprint to my room shut the door and crawl into my bed and die!"_ Hermonie thought, it was an exaggeration of course, the dying part, but she was extremely tired.

She had picked at her food at dinner eating maybe four bites, her appetite had been nonexistent due to the stress she felt and Ron's rules. She knew in the back of her mind it was only going to make her feel worse, " _her body needed nourishment to run properly"_ she told herself absently. She wondered if she would be able to make hot tea before bed, it was her favorite time of the day. The end when she could be alone with a book and her thoughts and a cup of piping hot tea. She was looking around the Great Hall scanning the room when she realized Ron was glaring at her from his seat next to Harry. She was immediately frightened, this was not the place for his anger, she was supposed to be safe here. Hermonie excused herself from the table and fled, hoping she looked like she was calmly going to the ladies room.

She left the Great Hall and went to the ladies room, where she proceeded to throw up the small amount of food she had eaten . Trying to rinse the stomach acid and vomit out of her mouth in the bathroom sink she realized she was crying. She cleaned her face and decided it was time to go back to her seat and hope dinner finished swiftly. Hermonie was on her way back to the Great Hall when she was roughly grabbed around the waist from behind, and dragged away from everyone eating and finally into the empty library. Even the lanterns were not lit, it was clear no one was supposed to be in here."LET ME GO" she screamed over and over knowing through the heavy doors of the library no one was likely to hear her.

She was slammed into the cold stone wall with so much force it nearly made her black; out her cheek had hit the wall just right and a searing pain bloomed through her head and down her back. Then her assailant roughly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him slamming her into the wall painfully hard yet again radiating pain through her body as the back of her head hit the wall. Dazed from the attack her vision swam," _I am going to be so sore tomorrow..."_ she thought, panic subsiding as she stared into the green eyes of one Ronald Weaselly. She knew who it would be, there was only one person who ever treated her this way. "You are hurting me" she whispered, looking down. Internally she chanted " _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_ and tried to think of something else.

She felt his hand closing around her throat as he slammed his knee into the space between her knees to force her legs apart just enough to terrify her. " _Not that! He wouldn't do that, not here not at all he wouldn't please …. please no..."_ She whimpered, he smiled. Hermonie felt sick, she was begging and pleading " Ron, please... please stop. Let me go... your really hurting me, Ron please" in between her broken quiet sobs. She hadn't even realized she had started crying. He had one hand around her throat, his other had a death grip on her upper arm just above her elbow, so tight she thought it was going to break. He was laughing as he pressed his body into hers and kissed her, violently.

Hermonie struggled and panic set in as she felt him grow hard against her stomach. "NO! NO NO NONONONO" she cried. He laughed harder "Hermonie, I thought you would think it was romantic for me to take you in the library" . "NO NO NO NO NO NO" she sobbed. "please no, please don't do this to me..." "Ron, please don't" the had on her throat tightened as his other moved from her arm to start rubbing her thigh..moving his hand up to touch her through her underwear "I'm _going to vomit"_ Ron smiled darkly "I think I have waited long enough, don't you Hermonie? I have been patient, how many years am I supposed to wait exactly Hermione?". _"No...no ….no"_ her vision was getting dark and fuzzy from the lack of air " _oh merlin, I'm going to die here..."_ she felt herself land on the floor hard then it was dark.

Draco was irritable, being left at the table in front of the whole school alone was infuriating. "W _here the hell is Granger? Its been almost half an hour? What the fuck is she doing?"_ The welcome feast was almost over, soon they would be off to their shared dorm , he was already given the password,but Granger didn't know it, she couldn't get in without him. " _Fuck this shit, I'm not waiting on her'"_ Malfoy made his decision and got up and slipped out of the hall during the finale fireworks. He was stalking down the hall not at all sure he was going the right way when he saw something by the girls bathroom. " _is that Grangers wand?!" "it is, fuck, fuck, fuck." "SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"_ Draco didn't take a moment to ask himself why he was panicked.

Draco picked her wand up off the floor and slipped it into his pocket. Standing up straight, he listened, for any little sound to tell him which way. He didn't know why but he went towards the library, " _if you ever need Granger she is in the Library!"_ He just knew, and he ran. He had to use a charm to unlock the door but it was simple and silent. He pushed open the door and froze, " _this cannot be what it looks like..."._ He thought. He watched Hermonie fall to the ground as Ron let go of her throat. " _Move Hermonie...Move!...is she even breathing?"_ Draco didn't know why he cared, why it bothered him, but he was furious. Ron was on top of her unconscious body " _What is he doing?" ! "_ WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WEASEL?"

Draco roared as he grabbed Ron by his trademark red hair and threw him at the door. The one armed throw shocked them both Ron was easily flung over seven feet away from Hermonie. " _why do I care?"_ Draco sent a particularly nasty curse at Ron that he wouldn't feel until later [but when he did his dick would be a peeling bloody mess and feel like it was on fire], a stinging curse that he hoped would make him suffer immediately and last for hours and then punched him in the face, which he had never done to anyone before. Physical [non-magical] violence was such a muggle thing to do. Ron fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. " _I hope it hurts you sick fuck."_ Draco turned to see Hermonie still not moving on the floor " _shit...what...why...? what do I? …. Pomfrey or bed..."_ Sighing Draco bent down and scooped Hermonie up in his arms. He was still debating hospital or bed when she moved in his arms and whispered "please no" and shook. He decided to take her to the hospital wing, then at least someone would know she was being abused, and he could be rid of the situation.

"Wake up Granger" he shook her lightly , "Were going to see Pomfrey and you have to be awake to tell her this is not my fault" shaking her lightly again. Her eyes flickered at little and she mumbled "no, no Pomfrey.." barley audible. "Granger you need help", "can't tell, I can't, no … no" her voice was so quiet and weak. " _should I make her tell?, …. its not my problem...she should...why won't she tell anyone? She looks so small... Hmmm shes shaking? ...She smells nice... what the hell am I thinking?! " D_ raco hadn't realized he was walking towards their dorm and had already passed the hospital wing.

" _I guess were going to the dorm then"_ She had her head rested against his chest with one arm folded across her stomach and the other ended with her palm flat on his chest. " _he won't do this again, I'll make sure of it."_ he thought to himself. He saw her bruises, her cheek was bleeding and her lip busted and suddenly he knew he had to protect her. " _This is Granger? Its not my job to take care of her, were not even friends. I was just curious on the train... I didn't care..don't...I don't care."_ he told himself. He knew he would though,as he looked at the tiny witch he held in his arms, it was necessary, a compulsion, some part of him had made up his mind already and there was no alternative. Draco Malfoy was going to protect Hermonie Granger and no one would hurt her ever again.

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hermonie woke up scared and confused " _Where am I?"_ Then her memory kicked in, she felt like she was hit by a truck, her body hurt and she panicked. " _Did Ron..." "He... I..I didn't ...please no"_ Her thoughts were disjointed, confused and racing to fast for her to keep up. " _Draco...he...he saved me... he was carrying me...but...no...He knows...he saw?!"_ She was sure he had told everyone, by now the whole school probably knew. She did not notice the tears running down her face. She couldn't move "Ron _took my..."_ the thought was too much. She sat in the dark room with a roaring fire silently trying to figure out where she had gone wrong, what she had done to deserve this.

It was a good twenty minutes before she realized she was in a giant black incredibly soft mens v-neck that was not hers, and cozy plaid pajama pants that swallowed her. She knew from the colors she had to be in Dracos room, she looked around because she didn't know what else to do..? " _His bed is so so soft, are these sheets silk?...ridiculous...Why am I not in my clothes? Oh Merlin...did he change me?! he must have!"_ Hermonie blushed so deeply she thought for sure she was red from head to toe. " _now what? what time is it? Where is he? I..."_ She heard voices in the common room. Draco had left his door cracked open, she heard him talking to someone but she didn't know who. Hermonie slipped out of his impossibly comfortable bed and crept over to the door, peering through the crack she almost fainted. Blaise Zabini and Professor Snape were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire across from Draco who was in a high back dark green velvet chair.

She listened carefully, frozen on the spot, barley able to breath. "What the hell is happening to me?!" Draco asked Snape. "Well you knew it was a possibility Draco, your Mother spoke to you about it before you returned to school this year." Blaise was pale and looked visibly shocked. "She said it was a very small possibility, not even truly worth mentioning." Draco sounded angry. " You know how your mother coddles you, do you really think she would tell you something you didn't want to hear?" Snape sounded bored. "I'll pull some books for you to look into the matter and see if I can manage to get someone with first hand knowledge to speak with you." Snape said dryly, got up and left. Blaise still looked shocked but very quietly he said "Veela?" it was almost a whisper. "That's not possible...I've known you my whole life...you can't be..it's...really rare...?"

Hermonie was racking her brain for everything she knew about Veelas. They were noted for their silver blond hair, fair complexion and silver eyes. They were extremely strong, and protective magical creatures, could shift forms and would find a mate/life partner by their 18th birthday or die of a broken heart. Once a veela found its mate they were frighteningly protective, could feel if they were in danger, distressed or threatened. Veelas mated with witches and wizards starting approximately 800 years ago, creating hybrid offspring. These bloodlines were secretive as veelas and their hybrid children had to register as dangerous magical creatures. Most families told no one, and never registered. Hybrids would only have silver eyes when protecting their mate, and could have any manner of light hair and light eyes.

"This is not happening! I'm going to be dead in four months" . " Maybe its not her? " Blaise said hopefully. "DO YOU NOT SEE MY FUCKING EYES!" Draco yelled. He felt her fear radiating from behind him, he turned to look at the door to his room and heard her gasp. " _Great he thought, just fucking great. There's 'the love of my life' "_ He thought sarcastically. Of course he would be fated to Granger, the only female in the world who absolutely, without a doubt hated him. It was a death sentence. "What have you heard so far Granger?" he asked quietly, still looking towards the door. He heard her whimper. "I am not mad at you" barely above a whisper because he knew she would hear. The door opened slowly and Hermonie looking ridiculously small in his cloths slowly stepped out of his room, eyes big and wide in...fear? Or was it surprise? He watched her eyes flicker to Blaise and back to him, she was scared of Blaise, and looking at him for approval? " _Has she lost her mind?"._

"Blaise won't hurt you Granger" She crept a little closer still wide eyed. "What did you hear exactly?" He asked watching her calculate the safety of the burgundy high back velvet seat across from him. She must have found it acceptable because she silently padded behind his chair to the empty one and sat, pulling her feet up into it resting her chin on her knees. " _She went behind me effectively keeping me between her and Blaise"_ he thought, and it made him smile at the smart little witch. She was watching both of them, he figured she was just trying to figure out the last sixteen hours of her life. It had been a fairly violent, shocking and confusing for both of them. Blaise coughed and stood "I think I should be going but I'll bring breakfast up tomorrow, and a healing potion."

Blaise basically ran out of their room.

She finally spoke, looking right at him with her big golden brown eyes "did Ron take my virginity?" she asked in a whisper.

Draco flinched at her question, all of Hogwarts had assumed she slept with Harry or Ron or both years ago since they were inseparable. Draco realized she had taken his shocked silence as a yes, silent tears were rolling down her face and she was staring at the floor. Her pain and violation hit him like a rouge wave, quickly he spoke. "No" which was all he could say through her hurricane of emotions being thrown at him. As he watched her he saw all the bruises she had been hiding on her arms,neck and face, he knew there were others under his giant shirt and pajama pants, he had seen them. Her concealment charms vanished during the assault, as her magic redirected itself to keeping her alive.

Thankfully they arrived on a Friday evening and got Saturday and Sunday to adjust, find classes, meet professors and get acquainted with the grounds and their housemates. They would be allowed to sleep in tomorrow and only had to answer owls from other students and meet if requested. It was assumed that their day would be spent in their dorm organizing their things, decorating and arranging things the way they wanted them, as well as getting ready for classes Monday. Should be a fairly easy day in.

Dracos attention was shifted back to the present as Hermonie sniffled. She was staring at him, she seemed frightened but too tried to truly feel it. "Who is your mate?" Hermonie whispered _"direct as always"_ he thought. "You are" was all he said, and their world stopped.

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Friday Night

Hermonie was still as a statue, her giant golden brown eyes staring at him in confusion. Draco just took another drink of his fire whiskey, and stared into the glass in his lap. He heard her move and looked up to find her looking wide eyed and terrified at the bottle on the floor next to his chair. She was crying and backing away slowly, he was smart enough to realize it had nothing to do with him, her eyes had not left the bottle on the floor. He was curious "Hermonie?" she jumped slightly at the sound of her name and finally her eyes made their way back to his, still terror stricken. She had made it to the wall and slid down it wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin atop them. She was shaking, he stood up making her whimper,he ignored it grabbing the throw blanket off the sofa and walking towards her. He moved intentionally slow, approaching her like a wounded animal, blanket held out in front of him "its ok, your safe here..." he whispered.

Her reaction told him a lot, but he needed to know more, he needed to know everything. "Whats wrong?" he asked quietly "I cant" was all she whispered. He sat next to her, back against the wall, still holding the blanket out to her. She looked like she was lost, her bruises were still darkening, and he noticed how frail she seemed, no ... was... when he had changed her, most of her bones were visible and she was basically a walking bruise.. "Did Ron drink? Is that what your afraid of?" He watched her debating what she could say. "He... it made him angry, he would...sometimes he made me..." she was looking at the ground "I didn't want too" she whispered "It was awful ..." she was crying. She held her hand out to him slowly and when he took it, she mumbled something he didn't catch, and then he was flooded with memories that were not his own.

They were flickering through his head so fast it was nauseating. He felt sharp pains going through his back and rear. He realized instantly he was being beaten with a belt "WHY DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LISTEN, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU WOULD JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE YO HAVE ME, GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID! STUPID!, WORTHLESS LITTLE WHORE ! GET ON YOUR KNEES YOU FUCKING SLUT"Then he was being choked, something was in his mouth , forcefully moving roughly in and out gagging him he couldn't breath, he was choking, tears ran hot down his face. He was sure he was going to die, his head being slammed into a hard wall with every thrust, he felt vomit rising in his throat but it was pushed back by the forceful and repeated intrusion blocking his throat not letting vomit out or air in. She dropped his hand, everything was gone.

Draco felt sick, he was angry, he had lingering feelings of humiliation and shame. He had just lived the worst moment of her life, or he hoped it was the worst. He looked over at her and felt fury like he had never experienced before. How could anyone brutalize such a small, beautiful, innocent creature? She had her head back against the wall, eyes closed, tears streaming silently down her pale bruised face. He took her hand and pushed warm raw power into her palm, his magic, from the depths of his being was pushed into her small frame with one objective "heal her" he thought. She tried to pull away when the forced power sharing created heat, but he held on. When every last mark on her was gone, he let go. He could tell she was shocked, but she didn't get up and run like he thought she might.

She was quiet for awhile staring onto the fire, then finally ,"Does it make you angry?" she whispered not looking at him. "what?" Draco asked gently, "that it's me? Of all the people in the world... its just me, I know your disappointed... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. I really am. The Pureblood Slytheryn Prince is ..stuck... dirty...used...a..a..stupid mudblood whore" she whispered haltingly, silent tears rolling down her face. Draco felt physical pain hearing her say it, her tears made it agonizing. Without thought he had grabbed her, wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her into his lap. Her panic was only momentary, then she returned to the frozen catatonic state she was in before. She looked at him, frightened and obviously confused, but made no effort to move away.

"I'm not angry, or disappointed. I'm scared..." He watched her for a reaction, her fear was replaced by curiosity. "Why" Draco sighed " My life is dependent on someone I have tormented for the past seven years, someone my family physically tortured... you have every right to want me dead, and now unless you can be persuaded to spend your life with me I'll die. …. I'm going to die...and I deserve it." he searched her face for the answers. She was still looking at him with her big doe eyes, but they were soft, exploring his face, his eyes, he hoped she found what she was looking for. "Do you think I ...I...could sleep in ….. I don't want to be alone."she stuttered. "Then you won't be" He said, he hooked one arm under her knees and with the other around her back he got up from the floor and walked to his room.

He put her still, wrapped in the blanket from the common room, into the spot she had been in earlier where the sheets were already pulled back. He watched her slightly amused as she moved pillows all around her like a small bird making a nest and then she curled up under the thick down comforter, and he could barley tell she was there. He chuckled at the sight, which made her pop her head up from her nest, he laughed this time. She blushed and frowned and he turned around still laughing quietly, with the intent of putting his pajamas but he heard her gasp as he pulled his shirt over his head. Draco turned to see her looking at him fearfully yet again, but she also looked incredibly sad. "Just putting my pajamas on, I'm not going to jump you." He turned away from her and continued pulling his trousers off and pulling his flannel pants on, he threw on a black v-neck identical to the one he had put on Hermonie earlier. Padded barefoot to the bathroom to brush his teeth and grabbed a extra down comforter from his closet.

She was again hidden in her blanket nest when he came back. He laid on top of the blankets she was under and covered himself with the extra comforter so there would be no chance of accidental contact to scare her. Draco laid on his side facing away from her, he wondered if she had passed out from sheer exhaustion but the he felt her tiny hand on his back, he flinched at her unexpected contact."What happened to you?" he barley heard her she spoke so soft. "Well... that was how my father punished me for my failures..."he said trying to keep his voice even. He had forgotten the scars on his back, the marks that marred his body... she had seen them.

She gasped loudly causing him to turn around, her hand was still stretched out across the pillow barrier. She very slowly moved it up to his face where she placed it carefully, like she was afraid he would bite. "Whats wrong?!" he asked startled. Her tears increased, "it's horrible!" she said indignantly, her anger had brought the fire back to her eyes. "He was supposed to protect you!... That's not how life supposed to work! Its wrong! There are people who are never supposed to hurt you!" she yelled angrily. He chuckled at her anger "it was along time ago Hermonie, they have healed and I have moved on, it is ok." she sat up, shaking her head furiously, her curls flying. "no" she said like a petulant child "IT IS NOT OK" . She stated sternly, he held in his laughter this time, "alright, Hermonie, it's alright" he wanted her to calm down. He wanted to sleep, he reached his hand across like hers was to touch her cheek and the stayed there quietly until she relaxed back down facing him, her hand mirrored his own, touching his cheek. He waited until he was sure she was asleep, before he too fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Saturday Morning

Draco Malfoy woke up Saturday morning with his hand intertwined with Hermonie Grangers, Resting on the pillow barrier between them. He watched as the sunlight played across her face, she was beautifully peaceful in her sleep. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay right there and watch her, keep her safe, but he knew she would be safe in his room, their room, he hoped. Slowly he got up, careful not to move the bed, grabbed his cloths for the day and walked to the bathroom to shower. His mind was reeling as he stood under the cascading water, Hermonie was his mate, he accepted this, she was asleep in his bed, this made him proud?, but also protective...territorial. He was then vengeful, he recalled her memories, her pain and humiliation, worst of all shame. She was ashamed of what that stupid git had done to her, she felt guilty for the loss of 'purity' Ron had forcefully, violently taken from her. He was going to make him pay, Malfoys were excellent at torture. The memory of his aunt torturing Hermonie flooded his mind before he could stop it. He was instantly horrified, he let that happen, he didn't even try to help her. It seemed like the hundredth time he realized he didn't deserve her, Hermonie deserved better than him. Draco Malfoy had never thought he was anything less than Perfect until part of his heritage, his blood, decided he loved Hermonie Granger.

He finished his shower, dressed and went back into his room to find his little bird still in her nest. He smiled the moment he saw her, he had never felt this way before and it made him frown. Shaking his head he walked to the common room just in time to hear knocking at the portrait door. He opened it to see Blaise levitating four trays of food and holding a vile and swiftly let him in. Blaise set everything on the coffee table in the common room. Blaise plopped down on the couch "Where is your pet?" he asked. Draco knew his best friend was trying to rile him up with his choice in words, he had his ever present smirk on his face but his eyes were calculating, alert, watching carefully to gauge reactions. Draco gave him a irritable look and said not to call her that. Blaise chuckled, it was a deep warm sound that you could almost feel, Draco scowled at him. "Just testing this new thing out mate." Blaise smiled. "so what am I to call Gryffindors Princess then?"

"My name couldn't hurt" Hermonie spoke softly from the doorway of Dracos room. Blaise shot her his award winning smile, making her blush. He watched her looking at the floor, she was beautiful, he observed, really very beautiful. This is how she wakes up Blaise thought, he envied Draco in that moment. She had grown into a very curvy but small woman, she was thinner than Draco normally went after, she was too thin really, she looked fragile he observed. He looked at Draco and saw he was also looking at Hermonie but the look on his face was one Blaise had never seen on him before. Adoration, awe,affection, joy he flipped through his vocabulary and settled on ...lovestruck. The moment he saw her he had relaxed, and when she sent him a small smile, Blaise thought Draco was going to fall over. Watching them interact was fascinating considering three days ago they would have been trying to kill each other.

Blaise picked up an apple off one of the trays on the table spoke "I hope I didn't bring all this food up here for myself". Hermonie was still wary of him, she looked at Draco before moving towards the coffee table to grab a small bunch of grapes and curling up in her dark red chair. Draco grabbed some toast and coffee and sat in his green chair. They were silent for a bit but Blaise had to many questions to waste time being quiet. "What are you going to do about the weasel?" he asked Draco , watching his friends body go rigid with rage. "I'm going to make him wish he were dead." his cold eyes like liquid silver. Hermonie squeaked from her chair "no, he didn't, he was... it's... no... he wasn't always like this... he used to..." . Draco was seething "He repeatedly beat the shit out of you!" he roared "He was going to RAPE you, actually HE FUCKING DID!" he yelled. Blaise saw her flinch when Draco started yelling, but when he finished she was frozen. Tears falling down her face, she shakily got up from her chair and tried to run to her room. Still in Dracos too large pajamas she tripped, Draco caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her into his chest in a bear hug that she weakly fought for a split second, then collapsed against him sobbing.

Blaise was astounded, one question to the blow up. He saw she had now wrapped her arms around Draco and was holding on to him as tight as she possibly could. Draco shot him a look over her head that very clearly said get out. He nodded to his friend and quietly made his exit, or he would have if Ronald Weaselly hadn't been about to knock on the portrait door when he opened it. Ron stood there fist up about to knock, looking back at Blaise. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY GIRLFRIENDS ROOM?" He yelled trying to push past Blaise into the corridor. Blaise didn't budge, he was not letting him go into the common room, he was not going to allow his best friend to go to prison for murder.

Blaise easily pushed into the hall effectively backing the weasel up and closing the door behind him. He also cast a silencing charm on them , hoping the initial outburst had gone unnoticed by Draco. He figured it had since the door hadn't opened and Ron was still breathing. "WHAT THE HELL ZABINI?!" Ron was still yelling, he went to the door and began pounding on it. Blaise just smirked, "you're not getting in there" he said calmly "and I don't think she is your girlfriend anymore" he smiled. Ron was turning a very strange shade of purple red "Why the hell would you say that?". "Because we know what you did to her." Ron paled "what the fuck do you mean?" he hissed in a low whisper. Blaise smiled "we know, and your life is going to be hell from here on out. Your going to stay away from her and your going to keep your mouth shut. If you do anything to bother her 'you will be punished' as you say. Do you understand?" Eyebrow raised Blaise waited for an answer "you cant threaten me Zabini, Hermonie would never tell, she knows better and who would believe her anyways?" With that Ron smiled a sick smile and walked away.

"No. NO. NOOO" Hermonie was panicked "He is out there" She was shaking in Dracos arms, panic evident in her faltering voice. "He isn't getting in here, he will never hurt you again, I won't let him, ill kill him first" He stated calmly, holding her close, resting his cheek on the top of her brown curl covered head. "I tried to be good, I tried so hard" she whispered quietly still shaking. "You are good, I'm sure you did everything he asked perfectly and even if you didn't, he had no right to do the things he did." He had guided them over to his green chair, he sat pulling her into his lap where she curled up with her head on his shoulder. She was still crying, he wondered how she was not dehydrated after the last 48 hours. She needed to drink water, lots and lots of water he thought absently. He held his hand out and the throw blanket appeared in it, which he wrapped around her. "You didn't say anything?" Hermonie moved away enough to stare at him. "What?" he said confused. "You can do non verbal spells with out your wand?!" She seemed frightened, she was shaking again. "Yes, is that …whats wrong with that?" He asked quietly, she was obviously terrified. Her giant brown eyes were staring at him in disbelief, "almost no one can do that, you have to be incredibly powerful, or... or … could you always do it?" She asked, so serious he had to fight not to laugh."Yes, Hermonie, I could do it before the dark mark, and no I'm not evil, I got more powerful as I got older and the veela in my blood helps" He knew he sounded angry, but when she flinched at his tone, he felt truly awful. "I'm sorry." he barely heard her. "I'm sorry" she repeated it over and over. Draco didn't know he could cry, but a single tear was rolling down his cheek as he heard her apologies, she was broken, and it broke some part of him.

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Saturday Afternoon

She had stayed in his lap for hours, they whispered their conversations. Lunch time past without notice, there was enough food from Blaises morning visit to last all day. At about half past one he had decided they should get up, mostly so he could go to the loo. "We should get our room set up and our stuff settled, you think?" he said over his shoulder as he walked to their shared restroom. What he didn't realize was that she took it as an order and by the time he washed his hands and came out she had everything precisely placed and Hermonie stood waiting for... approval? Draco stood shocked, she had changed into a strange muggle dress(that was really just a long tank top? Reaching just above her knees) with a large sweater thing and tall socks and boots. She looked apprehensive, wringing her hands, she reached up and straightened her hair and tugged on her braid that hung over her shoulder. "You are the most beautiful creature." he stated simply.

He looked around the room and was amazed, it was perfect, he wouldn't move a single thing.

"You didn't have to do everything on your own, I was going to help" he laughed and looked back at her and realized she had just performed something close to a magical triathlon. She had unpacked, organized and decorated three rooms then changed and did her hair in less than three minutes. She was exhausted, he thought she might pass out where she stood. He started towards her worried, and she backed up into the counter,the abuse she suffered evident, she was afraid. "You did wonderfully" he said trying to reassure her.

He stopped about two steps in-front of her and held out his hand. Hermonie started shaking, but took his hand and let him encircle her in a hug. She loved the warmth, and some part of her felt at home next to him. She was smart enough to know it was their mate bond, She didn't mind though, it was nice not to be so scared. She had been through absolute hell in the last three years. She had lost her parents twice, once to protect them, the second was when her attempt to protect them failed. Somehow they had been found, tortured and killed. The war was a series of people she cared about dying, not to mention her kidnapping and the things she refused to tell anyone. Then Rons abuse, the person she had trusted most, she had really loved him, maybe not in the right way but loved him all the same. That was the worst of it, or what she would admit anyways, the things that happened when she was missing... she refused to believe, and no one, absolutely no one would ever know. Especially not her mate, she felt a strange need to protect him, she knew the thing that had truly broken her, would kill him, he must never know.

Hermonie had wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his strong arms lift her up effortlessly. "Wha!" she hadn't finished the word "You just exhausted yourself, you look like your going to pass out and I don't know when you last ate properly...when did you? You weigh almost nothing..." he finished shaking his head. He carried her back to his bed and plopped her down on 'her side' pulled her boots off and tucked the blankets around her so fast she couldn't react. She looked up at her blond haired savior with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I frighten you" he said sadly "I don't mean to, I literally cannot intentionally do anything to hurt or upset you...you know, you will be safe with me" he said softly turning to walk out.

Hermonie grabbed his shirt "wait..I" she didn't know what she was doing "don't be sad..." was what fell out of her mouth when she opened it again. He gave her a small smile "I am going to kiss you Hermonie Jean Granger" he said quietly, and before she could panic, Draco put his hand gently on her cheek, leaned down and placed a soft, sweet, quick kiss onto her forehead. Hermonie was terrified up until the moment his lips met her skin, and then she felt at peace, at home, like everything was alright for the first time in years. "You need to eat something, I'll be right back" and he turned and walked out of his room. She stayed right where he left her, under a mountain of blankets in his bed, wondering what the hell just happened. She believed him, she felt safe, he would take care of her, if she would let him. Could she though, could she let him and keep her secrets?

Draco came back with a plate piled high with food, she just stared at him as he sat it in her lap. She looked at it bewildered "I can't eat this...!?" she looked at him. He knew something was wrong with her eating habits but he didn't know why. "Well try." he said in his no nonsense voice, her eyes were as big as the plate he had just given her. Draco watched her for a second then grabbed a book off his night stand and sat on his side of the bed, he truly intended to read it. Then he heard her whisper "is this a trick?" he looked over and saw fear... ? "no, it is not a trick, your far to thin to be healthy, you need to eat." "I can't...if I gain...I... I'll be punished" . Draco was not sure he heard her right, "What?" " I'm not ...supposed to tell, but... I cannot … cannot eat this" she mumbled looking at the plate in her lap. "Can you try?" he asked softly, "Are you going to punish me?" she replied "no, never" was all he had left to say. He pretended to read, watching her out of the corner of his eye, every three bites she would freeze and look around. She ate maybe a fourth of the plate, which was probably more than she had eaten in days, and fell back on the pillows "I can't, I'm done, I'm going to pop" she giggled, then sighed contently. "I'm proud of you little bird" he said as he vanished her plate to the kitchens. She looked at him from sleepy eyes and a small smile played at her lips. "Thank you" she said before she fell asleep.

Draco looked at her in her blanket nest still much too small, but she had tried, because he asked her to. He was astounded at her strength, her bravery. She had just accepted the fact that she was going to be his life partner. A decision she should have had complete and total control over, was taken just like that, replaced by his imminent death without her sacrifice. He made a silent vow to her 'I will do everything I can to keep you happy Hermonie'. 'I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you, and I will be a better man for you, I will do everything I can to be someone who deserves to be in your life.' Draco watched her sleep, his eyes silver, how he would ever right all the wrongs the world had dealt her? What the hell was he going to do?

Sighing he went to the common room making sure his door stayed open, and called Blaise with a simple summoning spell. Blaise knocked softly and was let in immediately. Now both seated in the velvet high back chairs in the common room, Draco in the green one and Blaise in Hermonies red one. "What the hell am I going to do?" he asked Blaise, "I cannot kill the weasel, she would never forgive me." Blaise nodded. "I was in the memory, I know how she felt, what he did to her. I know she was taken to the mansion and tortured but I don't know what all was done to her there, but you know as well as I do it was bad." Blaise nodded again "I heard some stuff that summer, about her, about what happened..." He watched Draco closely, he needed approval before he kept going. "Your father was the worst part of her kidnapping" he stopped. Draco looked like he was made of stone and those eyes, metal. "How much do you know, and how did you find out?"

Blaise sipped coffee he hadn't seen appear in front of him, swallowed and started his tale. "You know how they love to brag, no one ever told me, but I always heard more than I was supposed too, you know... Do you really want to know what I heard?" he asked his best friend solemnly. Draco knew it was bad, but if Blaise was worried, it was truly going to be a very, very, very bad tale. "Honestly I don't know how she is alive mate. A few unforgivables, one of your fathers classic dungeon beatings, enchanted belts, whips and all. The worst though... its not my story to tell man... Your father had her down there for hours and she never lost her spirit, would have beaten her to death before he broke her that way. Your fearless little Gryffindor Princess, she was stronger than any of the others and he... he … Draco he..." Blaise looked up at his best friend and he could not make the words come out of his mouth. He sipped his coffee and thought of a million different things he would rather have to tell him.

"Get Out" Hermonie hissed from Dracos side. How was she always so quiet? "Get out, right now." she was quiet but her anger was evident. Draco looked at her she had the throw blanket around her. You could hardly see anything but her thin pale face and her braid snaking over her shoulder. "You have no right" she hissed at Blaise who met her eyes and nodded. "I know its not my story to tell Hermonie, but he needs to know" Blaise looked down into his coffee and wished it were something stronger. "No, Absolutely Not. Not Now, Not Ever." she whispered looking right at him ,daring him to meet her gaze. "Someone tell me WHAT HAPPENED?" Draco said forcefully. Hermonie didn't flinch this time, she was not going to back down he could see it in her eyes. "Blaise?" he looked pointedly at his conflicted friend. "Draco he raped her, He was so fucking proud of himself for it too." Blaise was crying for the girl standing in front of him, he didn't even care when her palm cracked against his cheek.

Draco saw Hermonie run into HER room and slam the door. "How could you have known, all this time..." "He told everyone 'I made her scream, I fucked the Potter's mudblood in the arse until she was bloody and begging, He was so proud he put it in a memory pool for everyone to share. I stole it. He was mad his beating wasn't working... Her cloths were already shredded so he just ripped them off. He pushed her face into the wall and she screamed, but only because he had ripped her underwear off. . I vomited... I threw the extracted memory in the fire. Lucius was Livid that someone had stolen his treasure before he got to show it to Potter." Blaise ran to the bathroom, Draco could hear him vomiting, he could not move.

Upon hearing someone being sick in their shared bathroom, Hermonie opened her bedroom door and saw Draco looking deadly pale head back tears pouring down his face. She was immediately compelled to go to him, help him, he was hurting. She crept forward slowly, she didn't know how to approach him. "Draco" His eyes snapped open but he did not turn to face her. Hermonie reached up to touch his tear streaked cheek, he turned to look at her now, leaning into her hand. "How can you stand being in the same room as me?" his voices hoarse whisper. "You were never supposed to know." was all she said as she moved the arm he had thrown over his stomach and curled up in his lap. She was shocked at her own boldness, embarrassed she hid her face by resting it on his shoulder. "I'm ok you know... I lived, and I never told the people he wanted me too, he didn't win." she mumbled into his neck. She finally felt him move , wrapping his arms around her, and looked up to see his silver eyes searching her face. She sighed contentedly as she cuddled into him,his warmth, relishing his shock. She smiled as she thought _'everything is wrong, but I am happy'_.

 ** _Did some light editing!_**

 ** _I am struggling a little with how I want to move forward..._**

 ** _any thoughts?_**

 ** _all questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _~Anna_**


End file.
